The next speedster
by Minimanjes
Summary: A young blood stricken boy enters the cave and turns out to be a relative of wally's. He joins the team but what dark secrets about his past will come back to haunt him. rated T for violence and some future torture and maybe some mild language. PS I don't own YJ
1. Chapter 1

The next speedster

Wally and Conner where training in the cave when the lights went out.

''what the hell'' yelled Wally

Connor was franticly scanning the room to find out what had happened as the rest of the team came in.

''the generator is out'' said robin and the rest of the team tried to huddle together so Connor could find a torch.

Suddenly a flash of light came from the zeta beams and thousands of footsteps came all at once.

Wally knew exactly what that sound was ''there is a speedster in the cave'' Wally whispered as not to alert the intruder.

Suddenly the lights were on ''AHHHHHH'' came a piercing scream from Artemis as there was a trail of blood along the floor leading the medical bay.

The team lead by Wally sneaked to the medical bay and found a pool of blood at the door. ''Megann can you sense a life form in the room'' said kaldur ''YES ''Exclaimed megann and it's been hurt badly''

The door slid open and there in a pool of blood was…

WALLYS BROTHER!

Wally passed out at the sight and everyone else just stared at this 14 year old boy sat in a pool of blood with a blood red buttoned short sleeve shirt with holes in and a pair of grey shorts that had clearly been ripped.

His face had bruises all over mixed with deep gashes piercing his very tanned body.

His hair had been a swept over had been blonde but was red with blood. His eyes were blood shot and had a dark brown middle.

He had a single knife in his hand and was curled up in the corner of the room pointing it at these people he had never seen before except one boy about his age who looked familiar and that was the last thing he remembered.


	2. Chapter 2 - The room

I woke up to a Slow but Steady beep I then realised it was my heartbeat a sound I knew all too well.I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a white room.

The person who had furnished it had clearly been trying to make the room as comfortable as possible but I found it all to intimidating as it was The spitting image of the Room I dreaded so much back in my past.

The room had a single armchair that had a woven bottom that looked as fragile as a twig it could give way at any moment.

I decided to get out of there because it brought back to many painful memories.

But what I was bound to the hospital bed I pulled and tugged but the only thing that broke was the stiches that had been expertly sown in my arm. And other gashes i had embedded in my body as reminders of my dark past...

* * *

><p>As he struggled I felt more and more confused " I don't know how this happened Dick, I saw him die Right in front of me."<p>

"Maybe he just slipped in to a deep coma?" Suggested robin

HE WENT LIMP IN MY ARMS DICK, I FELT THE LIFE DRAIN OUT OF HIM AND HE DIED" Screamed Wally filling with tears" THAT HEARTLESS NO GOOD WORTHLESS CRIMINAL KILLED HIM AND HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT ROBIN"

" Yeah if he hadn't have got Killed by that bus, you would have had the next go." Joked robin trying to bring up the mood.

"I don't know if I can do this robin, I mean what if it's not really him'' Said wally Trying as hard as he could to keep the emotions back.

" Wally I'm right here with you and Its him. Look he has the same birth mark as you do''

" Ok I'll talk to him but I don't know about this what if it isn't him what if it's just you know the guy playing a trick on me and trying to break me for what happened In New York?" Wally said reluctantly

"WALLY He's you brother no matter is it's the guy at least you'll know for sure whether your brothers still alive or not "Said robin "Ok" Wally finally accepted.

* * *

><p>The pain was unbearable as the stiches Came loose but I could not stay in this Place any longer I Had to escape if it was the place I thought it was. But then the door opend and I saw the only thing I've wanted to see for 7 years. Tears flooded down my face as he lifted his mask and It was I finally found him, Wally my brother.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The healing

his face was the one thing I had wished for for years in captivity and now it greeted my with a shocked grin. tears obscured my vision as I froze In this moment I wished had come earlier. The boy I only knew as my brother from his yellow and red costume and the few years we were happy ,was now stood right in front of me . I have had no parents since I was 7 and no family since the accident but now I know it wasn't an accident it was purposeful and the deranged lunatics that cause are out there trying to find me again.

"Hi" wally managed to get out after what seemed like an eternity. "Hi" I sheepishly said back biting through the burning pain my stitches left me in after I tried to break free.

"Wow is it really you?" Wally struggled to get out fighting back the tears." Yes, and I've been looking for you for years" I said letting my tears roll freely from my face"He through himself at me and I was glad I had finally hugged him after seven years of searching and pain I've got him and nothing was going to change that.  
>"I was FINALY released from the Medbay only to be locked In a room as the team had no idea of who I was and what I was doing in the mountain.<p>

"Artemis was the first to ask " so who is the new person that been locked away in our mountain that none of us except you too have seen?"she asked aiming the question at wally and robin.

"They both looked at each other and were stuck for words. " he will he introduced to you soon enough." Batman said noticing the grateful look from wally.  
>"I was finally introduced to the one of four people who I know I could trust. Batman strode in the door and sat o the bed Meanwhile I was sat in the chair I the corner of the room in the dark, just the way I liked it. I'd always felt it safer in the dark as it was like a nice blanket protecting you from harm but as I knew too well some blankets are not able to save you from everyone."The dark knight broke the ice asking me how I was. I replied by shrugging my shoulders feeling the burn of my wounds every move I made.<br>" so could you please elaborate on how You found the mountain ?" Probed batman " I had been looking for a place to his after I had escaped from a transport helicopter the claw was holding me in and accidentally found this place" I replied knowing I could trust him. "And why did you have so many injuries?" Batman asked knowing it was a risk.

" I .. Umm .. " suddenly it hit me like a tsunami I started panting feeling the emotion rush back. The walls started closing in and I felt him catch me before I hit the ground and then it all faded into the abyss of sleep.

**Sorry guys I haven't updated I like a year or so I just had things creep up and then completely forgot about my story I'm going to try and update at least once a week if not more but you'll have to bare with me as I try and juggle my life aaround please if you like this story so far review so I know what to continue wwith should I bring flash in or have batman train me know and i will try and change the story according but i already have some ideas if you have any feel free to tell my in the reviews**

**thanks and sorry about the spelling errors as i no doubt there are some.**


	4. Chapter 4 - settling

I then noticed the new set of clothes layed out on the end of the bed

It was a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white Armani top. As well as a pair of white trainer socks and a pair of black and grey air maxesI got dressed and started to make my way out to the main room only to be greeted by silence.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen an it was 12:35 which meant most of them were at school or some other style. I used the next few hours to explore the cave and get to know the place which could become my new base.

It was about 4:00 when the rest of the team showed up and I decided to keep out of the way as I didn't know any of them very well.

I decided the training room would be the best place to hide out and started to use the gym and do a small amount of acrobatics I had learnt when I was held captive jumping from cell to cell and to locker blocks trying to escape as I had been forced to adapt.

Then a flash back hit me of the inhibitor collar I was forced in to and I realized I was subconsciously rubbing my neck. "You ok " wally asked as he entered the room. He had a look of confusion and relief on his face as he must have seen me

" I guess" I said panting as I continued exercising."Wouldn't it be better if you had an opponent that fought back?" Wally posed the question to me with a devious smile on his face knowing he couldn't help smiling. "Are you sure you won't get hurt?" I responded with a smile on my face

He took up a fighting stance on the mat and flicked a taunting finger at me showing he was ready. I walked over feeling the grey jogger shorts brush against my thighs and the training top against my sweaty skin and we started launching blows at each other some landing, others being blocked.

We fought for about 60 minutes both managing to get the other down wally more than me and then someone called "dinner in 10" we stopped and looked at the time "wow it's 5:30 already" I said gathering my breath. "Yeah we should probably get showered and clean." "Good idea " I replied.

We both headed to our rooms and were down at the table with in 15 minutes. I felt a little awkward walking in late past all the new faces and I sat next to wally at the left side of the large table.

" So does every one want to introduce Themselves" wally said after everyone had finished eating a delicious meal

" Can I go first, hi I'm Megann and I am a one by one all the members of the team introduced themselves to me.

There was Conner the superboy

Megann the martian

Artemis the archer

Kaldur the atlantian

Robin ( or dick as I knew him) the acrobat

"We'll who are you then ?" Artemis asked. " oh.. Um... Sorry... I'm Jesse the speedster and very minor acrobat" I said, glowing read with embarrassment as I forgot to introduce my self."Hi Jesse its nice to meat you" megann said ad all the others nodded. we then continued to talk to each other and the time flew time was 12:10 and I was finally getting to sleep as I thought to myself ' this is good I just hope it lasts''

The next day was Saturday and batman said we had the day off so the team had decided to go into town. Not wanting to be bored alone I tagged along as they ventured into happy harbor and went to the high street. We were all in civvies and I could recognize that they wanted to stay quiet so I pulled my hoodie over my head and put on my ray bands.

I followed the group down the hill on foot and to the town center at the bottom of the hill. we walked for about 15 minutes and then headed down the road every one spliting off into the specific shops they wanted to go too. Wally slowed down to the back of the group to join me.

" So...um.. i was wondering if you had any things you wanted to get like um possessions you owned we could zeta to where ever and pick them up" said wally. I was stuck for words as i didn't know how to tell him and in the end i managed to spit out " i um... well the thing is i um.. i don't have any things i lost them all when... you know..."

I stopped starting to tear up and wally could see that it was difficult for me so he said " well um Barry said that he wanted to give you this its from both me and him and the team " handing me an envelope.

I opened it and inside was a large bundle of cash. " i...i... Thank you so much!" I jumped into wally giving him a big hug. " Well lets go then " Wally said embracing me back We spent the next few hours shopping and i bought a few things such as clothes, a toothbrush and some deodorant and a razor.

Then the team decided to take the bus back to the top of the hill and walk to the cave from the bus stop near the housing estate to the cave.

We entered the main room and i asked " Can i see everyone in the kitchen?" and from then i handed everyone a bag with a present inside." I wanted to get you guys a present for helping me settle in the past few days you guys have been the best thanks! " i mentioned. Artemis came over and gave me a hug as well as megann. Robin gave me a hug and kaldur and Conner gave me a handshake and said thanks. Wally then came over and gave me a great big squeeze.

The time was about 10 pm and i was in my room sorting out the clothes i had bought that day and putting the rest away when Artemis came in and said " Hey "I jumped and spun round to see the blonde archer standing in the door way leaning on the frame. " oh hey sorry you made me jump" i replied putting the last of my socks in the draw and pushing it closed

"oh..sorry" she stuttered." i just wanted to ask you a favor." she quietly said. "um yeah sure what did you have in mind?" i replied wondering what she was on about. "Well um i um kind of like um your brother... and i wanted to know if he liked me too." she asked. I was shocked i didn't know what to say.

" I um have no idea to be honest arty" i blurted out and then winced as i realized i called her arty. " sorry that kind of slipped out" i said. "don't worry about it, but could you maybe ask him if he has an interest in anyone" she replied smiling. "yeah sure thing" i said," arty" i said with a smile on my face. and she replied "ok then Jess i will see you tomorrow then." she joked " ok sleep well" i said as she left and she just smiled and said " you too"

I stood there for a while as she left the corridor and then i realized that how cool of a big sister she would be, well i knew where that came from i thought as changed and layed down in my bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - First looks

**Disclaimer i don't own young justice**

**The next day**

It was 3 o'clock when the chaos started the team was called into action after the dam burst. I never though I would be doing this again I though as I got changed into my new costume. It was light grey with red bolts coming over the shoulders and a pair of heads up display goggles similar to wally's.

I had the same flash logo and the red boots all made out of a high density carbon polythene making them strong and light, meaning I could run without the suit being affected by the friction or heat. Which was a good thing as normally if i ran in normal clothes for more than 10 minutes they would burn up or rip from the friction build up.

When we arrived the housing estate by the dam had been wiped out. "Wally, Jesse and megann start looking for survivors the league aren't going to be here for at least 10 minutes we can wait for them" ordered Kaldur obviously taking charge. " robin and superboy head to the nuclear plant and evacuate the workers and shut the plant down."

Artemis you pilot the bio-ship and evac the people the the higher ground I will look for survivors under the water."

Me and wally ran across the surface of the water collecting people and helping them to the highest building where Artemis helped them to safety. Wally ran around collecting people and I ran distributing life vests an then helped him collect people. " Hold On" I heard him yell as he picked up the mother of two children and I grabbed the twins and followed him to the evacuation point. Megann flew across the surface and flew people to the higher ground.

Robin and super boy arrived at the plant " Everyone out NOW!" Yelled Conner and robin pulled the emergency cord, panic followed until the cold voice of the plant manger through the speakers "THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL" the people quickly fled to the hill and the tree line. where they counted the numbers and helped the injured.

I could hear the alarm from the other side of the harbor which made we worried slightly about the plants explosive radius but then robin radioed in " The plant is deactivated".We worked tirelessly for about 15 minutes non-stop to protect the people of the harbor before the league showed up to help.

One hour later we arrived back the cave wet and tired but satisfied with our work. The league had shown up and we all worked furiously until all people had been accounted for. The medics were attending to the injured and the police had been instructed to keep everyone on higher ground as aqua man and kaldur cleared the water from the lower ground to the harbor. I showered in my room and we all grouped up in the living room in front of the TV on the sofa and all took a deep breath. We were all in onesies or pyjamas and cuddled together watching grown ups and gradually one by one we all went to sleep

I was awoken by the noise of the door being opened to the fridge. I looked over with sleepy eyes to see wally eating the left over chili. " Still eat like a monster?" I joked with wally joining him around the island in the kitchen. "Yeah high metabolism, you?" "Yeah I hardly ate before but now I indulge in the beauty of Mexican food " I joked and we both laughed quietly and were interrupted by batman walking in with flash from the zeta tube which was on quiet as it was at night.

"So that's were all the food goes" flash joked as he saw his two nephews eating on the island at 1 o'clock in the morning. " sorry uncle Barry " I said as we both looked at him a batman sneak in past the sleeping team.

"The cookies at in the tin above the cooker" batman said as he tucked he robin. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him do this, it thought about how it would be like to have a that as a younger child before becoming a teenager Although robin was the same age as me I still would like to have that.

I thought to myself and turned around as batman man whirled round. I suspected he saw me so I hid my feelings in the spoon of chili before I began to dwell on them.

" night then you two "batman said " "good night" me and wally replied in unison.

As I went back l to sleep I felt the blanket slide up my body and opened my eyes to see batman tucking me in and smiling at me as he left."Thanks " i said quietly as he left. "Don't mention it" batman whispered in a warm voice as he left the room. His tone of voice was unusual as i had normally seen him in a more serious setting.I smiled to myself as a tear rolled down my cheek and I fell into the comfort of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - School Strikes

The day had arrived, I hadn't been to school for years. Sure I'd been educated but I never had been to a bigger school with older kids. I was so worried and wally looked it too as I left for the first day of secondary school. " bye team" I said as I left and wally and Artemis replied as I left. I guess the others were in other

Great I thought to myself as I exited the zeta tube I went back a day earlier than everyone else. Other than dick it I new where he was. In the limo heading to the same place as me.I walked most of the way to school and arrived at the gates a few minutes early. 'Gotham academy' the old sign read as I entered the tall metal gates. As I walked up the stares I could feel lots of eyes all staring at me. I turned to see at least twenty people looking at me as I closed the door. Ugh I hate being the new kid I thought as I went to class.

The day went well for a new kid. I had maths, IT, and double science. The last lesson of the day was PE. I had always like PE but I knew I was smaller than most of the kids in my year but I still liked it. We did football and I soon found out who the popular kids were. After a goal everyone on the team congratulated them and clapped. Then after the third goal the others started looking at me and the 'leader' of the popular kids had realized i wasn't clapping .My heart jumped as he came over towards me looking annoyed.

" why aren't you clapping?" He said rather abruptly. "Umm I dunno" I replied panicking and suddenly realizing how big this kid was, he was 1.65m and rather well built. Me being a very small 1.45m and the skinny light guy naturally I was afraid. Well he was a teenager and I had fought a few worse but without blowing my cover I had to assume the normal profile of a small quiet boy.

" Are you disrespecting me?" He said out of nowhere. " no I was just walking " I said in a sarcastic way which wouldn't have helped but it came out with me instantly regretting it " well you better be careful midge or that smart mouth of yours in gonna be in a lot of trouble" he said walking away, shoulder barging me as he did I soon realized what he meant.

As I was getting changed I went to wash my hands and had to walk past the showers. They were waiting drake and his gang pushed my into a cubicle and slammed my back into the shower handle. I winced in pain and fell to the floor hoping they would leave. Instead they kicked me repeatedly and turned on the shower and attack had been brutal and well timed everyone else had left and I was left to deal with what looked like a sealed fate. My back burned with pain, my clothes dripping with cold water, bruised legs and arms. I slowly sat up and stayed there trying to keep my balance and to keep myself conscious. i was dizzy and could even feel my head, i felt like i had been stabbed in my back. Eventually I turned the shower off and left through the door to the outside. Luckily it was raining outside so no one would notice the wet uniform i had on.

I got back to the cave at 4:30 and went straight to my room. Balling with tears I slumped up against the wall in my bathroom and let it all out. the rage and emotion was so raw and pure i was shaking with anger which then turned to fear. Then it hit me the same feelings I had in captivity being beaten and punished. The waves of fear came like a tsunami every time worse than the last I started to hyperventilate and there began another panic attack. I hid in the vents above my bed on the wall and rocked back and forth

"Has anyone seen Jesse ?" Artemis asked as she looked at her watch." No I think he was doing homework" Megan said. " but it's 6 o'clock he should have been done by now. Should I go and like... Check on him" Artemis replied. " um yeah I guess you could" megann replied her head in the cooking.I heard the door open and close again and I froze. I can be seen like this I panicked. What it they think I too weak for the team. The thought of that races through my mind, I fled up the vents and found a dark , small space above the library. And cried myself to sleep.

I was awaken by a hand on my shoulder and found dick crouching besides me. "So.. You wanna tell me why you went missing for an entire day?" He said in a friendly manor." it's nothing " I said trying to hide my fear of being kicked from the team ."Hiding In the vents for most of the night is not nothing. Spill now!" He said in a reassuring voice. I realized of all people robin would understand and so it all came out. About the football field an the changing room and the rest. By the end robin was in a state of shock."who?" Robin demanded."Umm" I said not sure if I should say, "Jesse who did this to you?" Robin continued " drake... Drake cooper" I finally said worrying robin would go crazy.

"Cooper.. Is his brother Justin?" robin asked. "Um I think so" i replied " of course it is that prick" robin said the last bit under his breath. " Justin is one of the popular kids In my year. He always picks on the smaller and unpopular kids with his posse. I'm on his good side" robin said with making air quotes with his fingers " I never really liked him but it was easier to be friends than enemy's I guessed."But that's too far" robin said in a voice of disgust. " rob, please don't make your life harder for me I can handle it." I pleaded trying to get him to stay out of it. I didn't want robin to pay for something when he was only trying to protect me."Don't worry Jesse I'll be fine I'm more concerned about you, I'll deal with it!" He said before leaving to talk to the team.


	7. Chapter 7 - Abc

The next day I went to school and it was a quiet day. I thought it must've that it was Wednesday and I finished maths and went to French this was my first lesson but I already knew lots if French from the time I spent in France for about 4 months.

That was when I realised that this would be the worst lesson, because sat one row behind me was drake and his two best friends.

F*** I thought in my head as I pulled out my chair and sat down falling to the floor to find my chair gone. "Here we go" I whispered to myself. Over the next 50 minutes in was very quiet, other than a few spit balls, which made me nervous. 'If I can just ride this out I'll be ok' I thought. But then after the bell rang I ran straight out of the room to the hall.

But, I turned and realised I was being followed by two of his posse. I sped up my pace only to find one of them by the stairs waiting. "Well s***" I swore.

At that moment a ray of light shone as I saw robin walking out of the German class just along the hall. I walked over to him and said "thank you so much" I whispered as he spun round. "What did I do?" Robin asked. "We'll I'm surrounded by three of them" I said matter of factly.

"Where?!" He demanded in a quiet voice as we walked. "Two at six o'clock and one by the stairs ahead" I said to him and he spun round to see them following us. "Alright here's what we'll do" he said as he started to explain his plan.

It was going down I passed the first goon on the stairs and he gave me the evils before turning to follow me. I left the door to walk to the gym for pe. Thank god for the layout of the gym I thought. On the way to the gym we pass a small alleyway no one uses that enters the main staff building where robin was waiting. Now I entered the gym with drake and three of his gang behind me by about twelve paces. Suddenly robin grabs drake by the collar and slams his against the wall with great force. "And where do you thinking you're going" he spat at drake with disgust. The rest of the gang were standing their jaws to the floor.

"If you even touch him again, I won't just get you but I'll wait and get you went you think it will all be ok. And boy I wouldn't want to be you. Am I clear?" Robin screamed at him but just loud enough to make his gang hear as well. "Umm... Umm... Yes sorry it won't happen again I swear" he stuttered. "beat it bitch" he said dropping him in the mud


	8. Chapter 8-Breakups and Makeups

Breakup and makeup

"Training time" yelled black canary as she entered the cave and everyone met in the main room o the left side to train with each other and canary.

After a brief talk, she paired us off and watched us as we engaged each other. She pairs me with robin, Aqualad with Artemis, Wally with conner and megann had a break.

" so think you can handle me?" Robin said smirking "we'll I wouldn't want to hurt you rob" I joked and we took a fighting stance.

Robin was a fast mover but to me he was not fast enough but then again he was trained and I wasn't. I stood a few inches shorter than Robin but we were both the same build, lean and built. We both had some gymnastics experience him much more than me but we were both fit enough that the other would have to work hard to take the other down.

Robin flipped over my first punch and giggled while doing so and flipped me over by grabbing my arm and using my momentum against me. I had been expecting this and spin into a hooking spin and swept out his legs from under him.

From then I attempted to pin him in a headlock but robin launched a flying kick at me and I reacted too late flying back into the wall and rob pounced on me pinning me down to the floor and from there he proceeded to tickle me until I couldn't breathe. I laughed so much all the others turned around to see and canary told robin to calm down but we were both in fits of giggles.

We eventually calmed down and switched partners. I was paired with Artemis, which she gave a wink before firing three arrows at me forcing me to run round in circles I took this to my advantage and ran round her in a circle creating a tornado sucking away the oxygen. Artemis guessed this move and realised she was in trouble or so I thought until she fired a foam arrow onto the floor and I ran straight Ito her trap. She smiled at me and blew my a taunting kiss and helped me out.

I then started to fight Megann who won by immobilising me in the air. And then Aqualad who also won by freezing me in ice.

Now it was time to fight superboy and I was determined to win.

We both shook hands and took a fighting stance. I knew I had a disadvantage but I didn't care. As soon as we started I ran straight to him and took out his leg forcing him onto his knee then ran off I then repeated this again for the other leg until he was on his knees. He then jumped up and charged at me. I flipped over him using the small amount of acrobatics I knew and he yelled "URGH STOP MOVING". I took this as a sign to fight him head on and I did.

I stopped in the middle of the room and he jumped over megann and robin to engage me. He charged at me but I ducked under his fist not seeing his leg swing up from the floor to collide with my back. I felt the intense pain shoot up my back and I was sent sprawling across the room.

The others in the room stopped to see me get up and sprint right back at him just to be grabbed in a bear hug and thrown into the middle of kaldur and wally's fight.

I got up and faced Conner and he was stood there sweating and looking at me I could see the surprise on his face when I ran at him once more but his superior strength in his fist collided with my face and sent me sprawling across the floor for the last time.

I screamed out in pain as I felt the strength of the blow connect with my face and could tell my nose was bleeding. I sat there in puddles of my own blood and my nose just kept going by the. Robin had realised the severity of the blow and got me a first aid kit to help.

Everyone else was staring at me and canary had gone to get batman. Superboy just stood there staring, shocked. The crimson blood had covered my top and the idea of the Medbay didn't appeal to my so I tried to stand up. " sit down now!" Batman demanded in his deep voice a he strode into the room." I'm fine what are you on about?" I said trying to hide my emotions of pain.

"You're not fine," said megann " I can tell your hiding your emotion"

Crap I thought to myself and megann just started at me. I know full well she knew I thought that and she was laughing on we mind I knew.

"You also have a broken nose, so your not fine" robin said matter of a factly. I groaned as batman taped up my nose and set it straight. And robin said, " you think that is bad, don't break anything else!" I shot a serious look at him and he just laughed.

"There now no training until that's better, "He said. "Ugh, what why?"I replied" I'm serious," he said as he left the room.

"What about a run?" I asked as he started to leave. "Fine but on a treadmill with someone there. If you fall on your nose again in could lodge in your head" Batman replied, "really" I pleaded but he had already left.

Later on, I was sat on my bed reading my comic I had bought in town a few days ago when I noticed wally stood in the doorway.I didn't look up I just said:" yes I can see you your not robin". "I know I just thought id come up and check on you," he said. "Well let's see I got beat by every teammate and to top it off my last opponent broke my nose, yeah it's been a great day," I said sarcastically

" I thought so," Said wally " well I wanted to say that conner feels awful and he wanted to say sorry but he didn't know how to say it to you."

"Aw, tell him I forgive him and it's not his fault I shouldn't have kept coming at him," I said to wally and he nodded.

" ok, I will, oh and did you want a cookie as Megan just made a fresh batch?" Wally stated " yeah that'd be great" I replied and followed him down to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9- Rest

The next day was quiet and not out of the ordinary. we all went to school learnt and came to the cave. I watched everyone training and then went for a run alongside black canary as the others were tired.

My heart was racing and the treadmill was groaning from the speeds I had it at. my blood was flowing and I felt good I was still annoyed that batman had said I can't train with the others. My legs burned and so did my lungs, the smell of the cave filled my lungs with a hint of sweat so after about an hour of intense I decided I could hit the showers.

The warm water of my ensuite shower rained down on me. I used my Irish spring body wash and soon I smelt human. I dried off and found my joggers and burgundy t-shirt and headed downstairs. I found everyone in the kitchen eating dinner and pulled up a stool to the island in the kitchen where we all eat food.

Later I went up to wally's room to find him. " So what you up to?" I asked him when I found him on his bed.

"Nothing much just um ... " he stuttered

" um.. okay " I said feeling awkward " well um.. so this is going to sound really strange but do you like anyone like more than friends like? I said just deciding to come right out and say it to him. Its Wally he will understand.

"Well... I um" wally replied obviously flustered " I don't know." he replied

"ok well um I was wondering if you wanted to come and play monopoly with the rest of us." I said

" yeah ok" wally said speeding down the hall.

For the next few hours we all played monopoly and by the end we were all bored so I thought to myself we should have a little fun. The time was right I was sat next to robin who was the banker as so I asked him to get me a drink as he was already going to the kitchen and then swiped all of the hundreds and the five hundreds into my pockets.

"We have a thief!" said Artemis as I started running to the bedrooms and soon it had turned into a manhunt for me. I dashed up into my room to be greeted with a dead end. However, I jumped up into the vents and replaced the cover to be hidden from sight. then the girls busted into my room with the boys checking the other rooms. 'HA!' i thought I'm going to win as I turned and crawled through the vents to the library where wally kept his souvenirs and hid in the Robin jumped down from the vents and as I went to run away he threw batarangs at me forcing me to dive into the corridor where Artemis was waiting with a foam arrow to engulf me.

We ended the night with a movie and all curled up to watch cool runnings. one of mine wally's and robins favourite movies as kids.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes and please review if you want me to continue with this story this chapter is a filler really to set up the next big event so REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Coffee

Cars The next few days had been very quiet and then it was the weekend. I decided to go to Gotham to meet up with Robin in a coffee shop to talk and chill in the city I hadn't been too in years.  
>I met Robin on the 34th street two blocks down from the shop and we walked down the road. "So how's you, Bro?" I said just casually chatting to him."I'm not bad, I'm just distracted" he said leading somewhere, "distracted with what?" I asked slightly concerned about him.<p>

"Well It's nothing just some school work," robin said Suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not lying to me, Dick?" I said as we turned the corner into the coffee shop." would you be able to tell if I was?" he joked.  
>"Well You I would hope you were good enough to hide these lies so probably not unless..." I said and he peered at me curiously " you're thinking about a girl!" I shouted. Stunned dick turned and with a jaw hitting the floor asked " How?... How do you know?", "Please," I said, " you can keep your cool in every situation except when you are thinking about a girl, So who's the lucky lady?" I pryed.<br>As we entered the coffee shop he just winked and tapped his nose a clear-cut symbol of Secrecy. "Two large coffees to go please" robin said as we turned to the counter. "That will be 3.20 then please," the women behind the counter said with a monotone voice obviously bored out of her mind.  
>Robin offered to pay and I have him a look of 'hell no' and he understood. I paid using my contactless card and we went to the table in the corner to talk.<br>" wow, the. It's just me that's single then" I said and robin Shot me a strange look and I realised why. " what did you say?" Robin asked, "oh nothing" I muttered "that wasn't nothing Jesse spill it!" He repeated.  
>"Ugh fine, Artemis came to me the other day and admitted to me that she likes wally and I know wally likes her!" I came out and said. "Yeah I know," said robin nonchalantly. "Wait what?" I said as we turned the corner."<br>we'll yeah it's not exactly hard to figure out" he responded. Then as we turned the corner we found our selfs a crossing and found a small girl all on her own.  
>After a minute, we realised her mum was on the other side of the road and she was left alone. Suddenly the lights went slow and the cars moved slow.<br>I realised I was moving in super speed then I looked down to see the small girl in the middle of the road. Screaming filled my ears as I looked up to see the mother screaming her lungs out as the cars skidded to a halt but one truck... It was too late.  
>Suddenly I was moving, the truck was almost breathing on the girl when I jumped into the way and pushed the girl aside.<p> 


End file.
